Ablation technology such as radiofrequency (RF), microwave, and irreversible electroporation (IRE), both thermal IRE and non-thermal IRE, are well known for their applicability in the treatment, coagulation, or targeted ablation of tissue. During such procedures, the electrode or antenna of an ablation probe of the monopole, dipole, or helical variety, as is conventional in the art, is typically advanced into the patient either laparoscopically or percutaneously until the target tissue is reached.
Following the introduction of the ablation probe, during the transmission of treatment energy to the target tissue, the outer surface of the probe may sometimes reach unnecessarily high temperatures due to ohmic or ionic heating, specifically when the treatment energy is in the form of either RF or microwave. When exposed to such temperatures, the treatment site, as well as the surrounding tissue, may be unintentionally heated beyond the desired treatment parameters or treatment zone. In order to prevent such unintentional heating cooling fluid may be infused or pumped through the ablation system. Additionally, the cooling fluid may also be used to cool the ablation device itself to prevent unintended device damage or harm to the user or patient. Infusion ablation devices fluid, such as saline, may also be used to improve conductivity during the ablation procedure to allow for faster procedure times and larger treatment zones. Additionally, in the case of IRE, unwanted rises in tissue temperature may occur in tissue directly adjacent to the electrodes. The present disclosure discloses restricting such unwanted effects by providing improved ablation treatment devices with integrated fluid delivery systems and methods of use.
The integrated fluid delivery system of this disclosure may be used for delivery of more than just cooling fluids. For example, during IRE treatment is may be necessary to deliver nanoparticles, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,465,484 (which is hereby incorporated by reference) and materials for tissue regeneration, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,603 (which is hereby incorporated by reference).